Bubbles
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: This is a weird story involving T.K. and Ken. It's a FRIENDSHIP story set when the DigiDestined are still wondering if Ken is good or not. Please read and review.


I need a vacation... But I'm going on one soon!  
  
I don't own Digimon. I never will.  
  
This is a T.K./Ken friendship...   
This is set before the DigiDestined fully work as a team with Ken...  
  
This is short, but I guess it's okay...  
  
Quote of the Fic: "To fail to understand is the surest guarantee of failure." Robert F. Kennedy   
  
"Bubbles..."  
~~  
  
Ken sat at the beach, his back against the stone wall.   
  
'I don't blame them for not trusting me. I'm not sure if I fully trust myself. I did some   
terrible things to them. Wormmon forgave me, so why can't I?' Ken said, as he smiled   
to Minomon fast asleep next to him.   
  
"Hey Ken, I thought I see you here," T.K. said, Patamon lying in his arms.  
  
"Hello T.K., what brings you here?" Ken asked.  
  
"I came to talk to you." T.K. said, sitting down by Ken. (An- Don't even go there. THIS. IS.   
A. FRIENDSHIP. FIC.)   
  
Ken surprised by his action, just nodded his head.  
  
"Remember when we met in the base, and I told you about the powers that are in the Digital   
World?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Remember how I talked about talking and fighting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we fought, now is the time to talk." T.K. said.  
  
Ken look surprised at T.K., "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ken, I know that look. You're feeling guilty. You don't know why Wormmon even trusts you."   
T.K. said.  
  
Ken nodded, surprised at how T.K. knew, "How do you know?"  
  
T.K. faced Ken, his normally bright blue eyes full of sadness, "How do I know? I once lost   
Patamon."  
  
"Like I lost Wormmon?"  
  
T.K. nodded, "We were fighting our first opponent, Devimon. When Devimon reached down to   
destroy me, Patamon protected me. He DigiVolved for the first time to protect me. He defeated   
Devimon, but not before getting himself deleted."  
  
Ken smiled, "We have a lot in common."   
  
T.K. laughed, "I guess we do. You know what?"  
  
Ken looked at him like 'What?' (AN- don't go there...)  
  
T.K. smiled and explained his theory of why Patamon couldn't DigiVolve. He believed that   
Patamon couldn't DigiVolve was because Matt or someone was always there to protect him.  
  
"Who's Matt?" Ken asked.  
  
T.K. looked surprised, "You don't know who Matt is? Well, he's my brother."  
  
Ken looked away, "I once had a brother."  
  
T.K. looked at him, a mild curiosity showing.  
  
"His name was Sam. He was everything to my parents. He was the genius, the one they loved.   
I always wanted to be like him, or better than him. I wanted their love and attention.   
People always wanted to talk to Sam, never me. The only thing I was better at was blowing   
bubbles, but Sam taught me how to do that. One day, I wished for him to go away, and he did."  
Ken said, tears showing.  
  
T.K. sighed, "I'm glad you got that out in the open. Ken, it was never your fault that Sam   
died. It was fate. Fate's always been cruel. If faith was nice, my parents would have never   
divorced."  
  
"Your parents are divorced?" Ken asked, as he dried his remaining tears.   
  
"Yeah, they divorced when I was four. I always wanted my older brother and a family, and   
I would give anything for that."  
  
"It's funny, I had an older brother, and I wished for him to go away." Ken said,   
laughing at the irony of the situation.  
  
T.K. smiled, "I think every younger brother wishes for his older brother to go away.   
But the humor to this is, right before they split, Matt taught me how to blow bubbles."  
  
"That was the one thing I was better at then him. He always said I was gentle and kind when   
I blew through the straw." Ken said, reminiscing on times gone by.   
  
"Matt always said the same thing about me. Matt is a lone wolf, and he doesn't much like to   
be around people." T.K. said.  
  
"Well, T.K., we do have a lot in common. Hey, where are Davis and the others?"  
  
T.K. shrugged, "Beats me. Last time I was with them, they were arguing over something. I   
just left. Normally I keep the peace, but today I just wanted to get away."  
  
"What's it like being the peacemaker?" Ken wondered aloud.  
  
T.K. leaned his body against the wall, waking Patamon up, "Tiring. I keep everyone in line,   
and I always make sure Davis doesn't go and do an airhead plan of his."  
  
Ken nodded, "Davis does like to rush into things doesn't he?"  
  
T.K. nodded, and explained some more things to Ken. Ken nodded, surprised at how T.K.   
was taking to him. (AN- *twitches*) He was surprised that another DigiDestined actually   
took the time to talk to him. Ken looked towards the ocean and asked T.K. was he was talking   
to him and listening.  
  
T.K. gave Ken a surprised look. Then he explained about how he thought everyone deserves a   
chance, no matter what his or her past is. T.K. told Ken how he liked to give people chances,   
and that he liked to be a shoulder to lean on, a person to help another.   
  
Ken and T.K. sat in silence, a million thoughts running through both of their heads. Ken  
was wondering why he knew the look of guilt.  
  
"T.K., how did you know the look of guilt?"  
  
T.K. sighed, and explained. He carried the look for a while after Patamon was reconfigured.   
He noticed the look on Matt's face too. Matt felt he let his little brother down, and he felt   
guilty.  
  
"You know, after Sam died, I thought I need to keep up the genius trait for my family," Ken   
said, surprised he said that.   
  
"I know. I live with my mom, somewhat her only child. She always wanted me to go to a   
top college like she did. I strive every day to keep up with her plans. I don't want   
to disappoint her." T.K. replied.  
  
Both talked about times gone by, when Matt waved from the corner.  
  
"Ken, I gotta go, Matt and I have plans, but promise me something." T.K. said.  
  
"What?" Ken asked, confused.  
  
"Come to my apartment on Saturday, we can talk about more stuff, and we can blow bubbles."   
T.K. said, writing his address on a slip of paper.  
  
"I would like that, see you then!" Ken said as he called after T.K.'s retreating figure.  
  
Ken smiled. T.K. was a nice guy, he would keep the plans. It was nice to have someone   
understand his pressure.   
  
~~  
  
That was funky; I don't know what got into me.   
  
Please, please, please, don't flame me for this piece of junk... I know it's not good,   
but since you're reading this, I'm on vacation, and I don't want an Inbox filled of flames   
when I come back...  
  
Please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



End file.
